Shooting Stars
by Ariliana
Summary: The largest meteor shower in five hundred years is scheduled for this tonight!! Unfortunatly the weather has other plans. But, Wait! Wouldn't five hundred years earlier be just when Kagome can go to?? Perhaps this will let her spend some time with a certi
1. Default Chapter

Shooting Stars 

"Tonight, astronomers are predicting a meteor storm, the like of which have not been seen in nearly 500 years." Kagome tuned out the broadcasters voice thinking eagerly of the show predicted. "Over 1000 meteors an hour," a little voice excitedly crowed in the back of her head, "a once in a lifetime event!" Resolutely she began making out a list of comfort items to bring with her. Blankets…Blankets…Blankets…and maybe some hot chocolate. The sound of the broadcasters voice broke through her daydreaming. "Unfortunately, severe cloud cover will prevent those in Tokyo and surrounding areas from seeing the meteor storm." The room was suddenly abandoned as Kagome rushed to a widow to confirm the bad news. Blue-grey eyes rose to meet matching storm clouds. With a chocked sob she fell to her knees bits and snippets of the hype bouncing around her head. "Once in a life time…five hundred years…meteor storm…1000 meteors…five hundred years…five hundred…five…" Kagome flew up and stared straight ahead, barely thinking, for fear the thought would disappear again. "Five hundred years…Feudal Era!!" A quick glance at the clock and away Kagome flew grabbing blankets and pillows and stuffing it all in an overnight bag. 

By three Kagome was good and ready. Pausing briefly in the kitchen to grab a snack and hot chocolate she scribbled a brief not to Grandpa and Mom. "Gone to Feudal Era for meteor storm. Will stay the night and return tomorrow morning, Love Kagome"

Yeah….can't finish this tonight is supposed to be a one-shot but *shrugs* I have study-hours. *blows a kiss* Ja Ne and remember. Story + reader= review. Review = Good. You can do the math. (Oh…and sorry if I got the amount a years off)


	2. A Sentient Welleep

Shooting Stars

Kagome stared at the clear patch of sky above her. For slightly longer than a millisecond she was happy, until she realized she couldn't get out of the well with all her…supplies. With a deep sigh she again contemplated the pickiness of the well. It would transport you to another time if you jumped in but could let you stand for eternity in the bottom of it. "as long as you weren't hurtling towards the bottom at ninety miles an hour."  The little sarcastic side of Kagome spoke up. Nearly simultaneously as the thought the sides of the well wavered, as if warning her to get a move on. 

"Okay, Okay. I'd get out if I could, but my stuff…" Halfway through Kagome's mutterings she rather suddenly found herself on the grass in front of the well, with all her supplies stacked neatly beside her. Slowly Kagome blinked and opened her mouth. Sharply she closed it and mentally chided herself "Don't even think about it. Just nod and smile and chalk it up to all the other weird junk that's been happening in your life lately. After all…surely a sentient well isn't as bad as….well…as bad as…. Okay. Just stop thinking about it."

 It amused Kagome no end that she would talk to herself like this. A single lance of afternoon light struck Kagome's eyes bringing her out of her musings and back to the mission at hand. With a quick push she popped upright and began collecting the blankets and hot-chocolate ("WAHH!!! I FORGOT HOT WATER!!!!"). It seemed that everything was conspiring, against her or for her who knew? ("MEEE!!! I KNOW!!!") 

~~~*~~~

Kagome glares at the narrator and little subconscious voice. ("EEEPP!!!!") And the narrator runs away to get the one thing that will make Kagome happy. Inu-Yasha.

~~~*~~~

Eh heh heh heh… ^^" Right. Well It's finally the weekend and Yes I am going to revise this a wee bit. ^^() I have no clue why I suddenly went so hyper at the end so bear with me. AND! *gives a great big hug to all that reviewed.* Thanks a lot. Nine reviews on one chapter is amazing. It's as many as my most popular stories. Jeez that really says a lot doesn't it. vv" Anyway just had to say thanks and that I'm not done yet.


	3. Smoke and Ashes

Just moments after Kagome found out that it is really really hard not to think about sentient wells who should appear but her knight in shining armor…er…*narrator waits* Ahem. Lets try this again, who should appear but her knight in shining armor…and… he doesn't show up. *narrator sighs* Figures. Okay, Inu-Yasha appears with a flash and bang killing the bad-guy and saving the day, happy? *Inu-Yasha nods having suddenly popped up with no warning* Anyway, Inu-Yasha showed up for who knows what reason, but really just to further the plot and anyone knows that where Kagome is Inu-Yasha's not to far away. Enough, back to the story.

 Just moments after Kagome found out that it is really really hard not to think about sentient wells who should appear but…Inu-Yasha. The scene the poor hanyou found was…strange… Kagome sat blinking in front of the well muttering to herself. There were bags and bundles and all sorts of different shaped...things lying around her, far to many for a weak human like Kagome to carry.

"Feh." Whoops, did Inu-Yasha say something? Now Kagome will know he's here and she'll just have to rope him into carrying her stuff. ^.^

Startled blue-gray eyes turned to Inu-Yasha and lit up. Somewhere deep down inside, Inu-Yasha became suddenly, irrationally happy.

"Inu-Yasha! Oh I'm so glad you're here," and the little puppy becomes ecstatic, Kagome was glad he was here! "Now I don't have to carry all this stuff"…or not…

Inu-Yasha scowled. "Not a chance, bitch."[i]

Now it was Kagome's turn to scowl. "Do you just enjoy insulting me? DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I HATE BEING CALLED THAT!!!"

Several birds, shaken by the scream, wisely flew off to a calmer section of the forest. As for Inu-Yasha, he meekly started picking up packages and keeping away from Kagome, where little puffs of smoke were curling up from the grass. With a huff Kagome stormed off towards the direction of the Kaede's village.

~~*~~

'Why does he tick me off so much?'

("Probably 'cause you like him and that scares you")

'Why would that scare me?'

("How should I know?!?! I'm not your conscious, I'm just the little voice in the back of your head telling you to do things you know you shouldn't…Whoops... Did I say that? I mean I'm the voice that tells you to do things you should! Yeah……right…")

'I am so scared of myself right now.'[ii]

~~*~~

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha was struggling to get all the packages to the village without being seen.

Poor Inu-Yasha.

  


* * *

Err…yeah, I was really in a sarcastic mood at the beginning. You can ignore the first paragraph if you want to….

[i] Okay, I have a little theory here and it involves my choice of language. I try not to swear in my stories but this is probably the one exception because I don't quite consider it a swear word in this case.

Inu-Yasha (in my stories) calls Kagome wench at the beginning. You know, just any old girl couldn't care less. But he does come to care for her and calling her "bitch" is his way of honoring her, without giving it away that he likes her. (Because he knows by her reaction that its not a nice word)

 "Bitch" means female dog and Inu-Yasha is a dog demon, therefore what he's really saying is that she's important/strong enough that she could be considered a dog demon, a female one. Get it? If not please email me tara_st@sailorjupiter.com

[ii] Yeah…she's being serious. So would I if I had a little voice saying that.


End file.
